


Immortality

by margoteve



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, I don't think it's really graphic, There is a description of someone dying, You can absolutely read it as platonic, been couple years after the end of the season 1, but warning for graphic depiction of death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: The genetically modified blood did something more than just turn Mirchiru into a Beastman. Now, Shirou will never get rid of her, will he?
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 348





	Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Like in the tags, this takes place a couple of years after the end of season 1. Michiru would be around 22ish I think. Let me know if I should keep the warnings.

The change was slow. Michiru barely noticed it, or maybe she ignored it in her youthful enthusiasm and busy life of helping Shirou protect AnimaCity over the years. It was the little things. The papercuts that weren’t there when she checked, bruises that would disappear a minute after forming, sprained ankles that would heal by the time they’d get home. She started joking she was better at dodging than he was but after a broken arm that healed before they got to the hospital Shirou was certain. 

“You have a healing factor,” he announced after staring with his usual seriousness at her arm then at her.

“Eh?” She blinked trying to process it. “What?” Her eyes landed on her arm, bewildered. 

Shirou got up. “You… really are something else,” he said quietly looking away. 

She beamed at him. Not often one hears Shirou Oogami giving a compliment. “Thanks!”

He glanced at her and made a non-committal noise. “Don’t get too cocky though, we don’t know how far does it go.”

She pouted. “Alright.” Sheesh, so cold. Still, she smiled when he turned his back to her. It was a weird way in which he showed he cared.

It was just their luck she would find out just the next night exactly how far her healing factor could go.

Flip was at it again, another illegal business, another third party doing business with The Family. Shirou and Michiru had to stop them. The tanuki girl got better at this whole patience thing, they managed to witness some interesting things, but as usual, their job wasn’t that easy. A fight broke out. The Silver Wolf got busy duking it out with an elephant Beastman while Michiru chased after the escaping rat on a motorcycle. 

“Hold right there!” she yelled as her legs changed into that of a cheetah. Gaining on him, she was sure of her victory. What she didn’t expect was the ambush when she ducked between the cargo containers. It was too sudden, there were too many of them, the space was too narrow to avoid. It hurt, the bullets flying through her body hurt something awful. She could feel how they ripped through her body, piercing her flesh. She cried out and fell to the ground. It all got so blurry and cold. There was a distant howl that she knew. So far away...

“S-shirou…,” she whispered as her vision went dark. 

Then there was a ringing in her ears and warmth, bright light trying to break through her eyelids. She thought she was in heaven or something if not for the pain throughout her entire body and someone squeezing her very tightly. She hissed.

The mysterious someone jostled her backwards and she made another pained sound.

“Michiru!” she faintly recognized that voice. She blinked as her vision became sharper and more defined.

“Shirou?” She sounded groggy as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep.

He touched her face, cradling it softly. Without thinking she nuzzled his hand. He looked like he was crying. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. Honestly, her memory was kind of blurry and she tried to focus. Then it all came rushing in.

She gasped and looked over herself. “They shot me!” She shouted checking herself. 

“Yes, and they will pay for it,” Shirou said touching her arms. “But you’re alive.”

She stopped her frantic self-examination and looked at him. There was such a mix on his face. Sadness, relief, maybe some anger, happiness. He was so hard to read.

“I guess I am,” she mused.

He pulled her into a tight hug. “Don’t  _ ever _ scare me like this.”

She chuckled weakly. “You know that I can’t promise that,” she replied hugging him back. He smelled so nice. This was nice.

“I do,” He huffed. “But try to be careful.” He fussed over her.

“I’ll try.” She squeezed his hand. “You won’t get rid of me so easily,” she joked and he gave her an unamused look before he snorted and smiled.

“You’re right. Do you feel well enough to catch a criminal?” he helped her up to her feet. They both were stained with her blood. 

“You know? I think I am!” she grinned. “Let’s get them.”

When the job was over and they got home Shirou kept following her around like an obedient dog. It kept going for a couple of days until she was fed up with it. 

“Stop it,” she mumbled with her mouth full while they were eating lunch.

“What?” he looked at her confused.

“You’re behaving like I’m going to be gone the second you blink,” she huffed.

“I don-” he tried to protest but she cut him off.

“Yes, you do!” She poked his nose. “Stop it! I’m alive, they even did some tests. I’m good Shirou!”

He dropped his head and she noticed his hand tightened the grip on his arm. Michiru inhaled deeply then scooted her chair to him and wrapped her arms around him. Shirou stiffened a little before relaxing slightly.

“I was scared,” she mumbled into his chest. “I thought that was it and I’ll never see you again. But I’m back! I’m here, so- stop worrying!” she looked up and his eyes softened.

His arms slowly, reluctantly wrapped around her and he squeezed her tight.

“I know, thank you,” he whispered. He nuzzled her gently and she could swear he sniffed her a little. She giggled pulling back and discretely wiping her tears away. She smiled brightly at him and he gave her his usual half-smile. 

They sat back to their meal but under the table, their hands were still joined.


End file.
